Talk:Briareus
Briareus's HP From the main page: 58,505~585,055 HP Is this accurate? Does his HP vary according to some conditions (# of people in alliance, kill frequency, aggregate hate, etc) or is this an error? O_o Xedrik 22:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) NM Title/Boss win requirement LS did this tonight few members were out of xp range and did not receive the title. No title will net you no completion for the quest even if your in pt when it dies. Weakness The Voyage Stone only drops with yellow proc and the Jewel of voyage only drops with TH (pretty sure of that after doing it 60+ times) --Niktus 05:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) * I wouldn't say "only" but maybe more likely to drop under those conditions. I 2 box (nin/dnc+whm) 50 helms for Almace and almost done with Kannagi now and I got a full set of stones/jewels for all 5 jobs on each item for my main, and 6 jewels for my mules whm feet, with out ever procing yellow, or using TH. That's 35+ jewels and 30+ stones in I'd guess 60-75 kills now with 0 TH and 0 yellow procs. Drop rate not perfect obviously but they do drop without them. :) --Bekisa 05:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Solo setups *Hardly even needs to be said but...laughably easy solo for 99Bst/anything. Threw a lvl 109 yuly at it. Laughed as it tried to hurt her. Missed nearly every hit, and didn't live long enough to get off more than one Meikyo. I think I threw in a zeta after the 1111 move, because I'd never fought it before and wasn't sure what would happen next - didn't even need that. Used RR and Stronghold only. You could easily melee with the pet, though there's really no need to dirty your hands other than to proc it. It seems either the tp moves have very high accuracy or cannot miss, as each one did land on Yuly while every other attack missed. By far the most annoying part was getting the KI's - I was 1/20 on one of them. Easily the weakest zone boss of them all- no possibility of death for a Bst unless...well you'd have to kind of try to die. KulianTallinn (talk) *Soloed by PLD90/BLU45 using Razed Ruins, Apocalypse, and Mounted Champion Atmas. All you have to do is use a taco and keep phalanx/cocoon up always. Always keep your hp about 1500hp. Spam Vorpal Blade and look out for his 1111 Mercurial Strike, at this point you use shield bash before his 2 hour and run around kiting him until he is finished. If you ever get hit by Colossal Slam use sentinel and straight tank him(not during 2 hour). I forgot to mention you will need the hp/mp temp items from the cruor npc. You will run low on mp so this is a must. I do want to say I have 3/5 Creed +2 armor, I used Shamshir +2 -pdt, and have 6/6 hp/mp abyssite. I did use Chivalry once at 300% TP because I ran out of MP items.--Freezepop 15:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a NIN90/DNC45 stunning all (or most) of his TP moves with Violent Flourish and using a standard EVA set. *Solo'd NIN90/DNC ^stunning many TP moves. Atmas: Siren Shadow, Impregnable tower(HP buffer/magic acc), Apocalypse. took about 20-25min, started with EVA set, but changed half way through because i wasn't getting touched. 2 helms, KI, legs and head drop. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 04:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Comfirmed Solo'd as level 90 Ninja Atma Of AOA RR GH Blade Hi hit 2k Fight Lasted 40 Minutes *Solo'd NIN90/THF45 - Atma of Apoc, RR, Mounted Champion. Mounted champion is kind of the key here - need some sort of regen since you can't dance your wounds off. Keep standard debuffs up - Para, Slow, Blind, Subtle blow +. Keep your HP up, and after every painful TP move, turn around to avoid feeding TP. You can hold Briareas for hours as he does not possess any form of regain. You want to make sure you have around 1400+ HP at all times before giving him TP. When he is readying Mercurial Strike, turn around and start running as whether it hurts or not, it takes a couple of seconds for him to get back within range of you - so you can get shadows back up quick. If your unlucky and get the 1111 Merc strike, use the usual strategy and kite til he has used his 3x slams. Turn around, and recover. Completely simple fight if you take it slow. Taken roughly 20-30mins with an evasion setup (could probably switch out some eva for DD). Easier fight then it sounds. 2/2 kills with this method, also 4/4 helms. - Alderin, Ragnarok. --Just want to add that the above method is pretty much the best way to solo Briareus, especially with the new 95 cap. The only thing I do different is Gnarled Horn instead of Apocalypse. Don't need debuffs either, but myoshu is nice. Haxan7 06:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as BLU90/NIN45 - Atmas used MM, MC, and RR. Used filamented hold for slow and sub-zero smash for paralyze. I use a balanced combo of evasion gear with some -PDT gear. Basically took it slow. I would wait for TP move then reapply shadows, buffs, and debuffs before casting damaging spells. During 2 hour kite as anyone else would. Rinse and repeat until dead. Fight takes about 15-20 minutes depending on how many times he uses 2-hour. I am sure you could try a more aggressive approach but this seemed safe to me. Hope this helps anyone wishing to solo. - Cronolink, Asura *Solo as 90DNC/NIN - Atmas RR, SS, & C&D. Very easy fight just use eveanion gear up and Fan Dance. Keep up finishhing moves to help cure, stun his 2HR, and debuff the NM. I never had to use Ni spell at all hardly touched my HP. I used Wild flotish to skillchain often to lower time killing him. Fight took only 20-30 mins. - Sourpuss, Sylph *Just solo'd this today as 95BST/DNC. Atmas used were MC,RR,DG. After farming KI was feeling froggy, decided to pop him, went pretty smooth. Just stun his TP moves to the best of your ability and Dipper Yully smacked him down as I melee'd behind. Towards end got alittle rough when 2HR went off, just ran away, used a fanatic's drink and popped a new pet. Wouldn't have had to if I realized DY was cursed and reward and healing salve didn't cure squat. Otherwise easy solo for BST, say it took about 15 mins tops. Shadowlynx (Cerberus) 24SEP11. *Solo'd as 99NIN/49DNC. Atmas used were RR/Apoc/GH. Fairly decent gear. Debuffed it with Kurayami: Ni, Hojo: Ni and Jubaku: Ichi and kept them up at all times. Built up finishing moves and Violent Flourished it's TP moves. Used Curing Waltz III to full HP if a stun failed. Used Blade: Jin whenever I could afford to lose the TP. Luckily, he didn't two-hour on me. Fight lasted a fair while, maybe 20 - 25 minutes. Only dropped one Helm :( - Alamah, Bahamut Server. Edit: Just tried this again today in case it was a fluke the first time. I had a friend time me this time. Roughly 11 and a half minutes. Only hit me once because a stun failed. Other than that, no problems at all. *Solo Nin99/DNC : Atma used are VV, RR, Apoc. Standard eva/haste setup, (Soloing helms for Almace) the main difference is I already have Blade:Hi. If you have a moderate Store TP set and use haste samba with full flourishes(5). You can almost 90% of the time self-Darkness using Reverse_Flourish. Hi > Hi = Hello! The most important thing to do is Never ever use your flourishes unless Bri Just used a JA... otherwise he will likely Mercurial_Strike or worst of all Colossal_Slam. If you do get hit with either of these get your shadows back up asap then hope he didn't hit 1111 on m.strike and run if Bria did. --Rieul (talk) 23:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) *Solo Smn/rdm Avatar used: Garuda, whispering wind for self heal BP Rage: Predator Claw Atma used: Ducal Guard, Razed Ruin, Mounted Champion or Stronghold for regen or Minikin for refresh Helm is 1-2 drops, at least 1 is guaranteed, plus 2 is random so bring thief and blm if you want them both to drop. Do take care when you use Whispering Wind or Healing Salve or Dawn Mulsum - wait a bit after Collosal Slam tp due to zombie effect. 15-20min tested Server: Asura / Masterdarkjedi Set gear +2 did around 7-9k damage on him summoning magic is caped 500+ --Masterdarkjedi (talk) 15:41, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Party setups *Killed yesterday using 2 DRK/MNK - 1 Using M. Kris, other using Ridill for Souleater/Bloodweapon, 3 SAM/WAR Meditated to 300% TP ahead of time, RDM/DRK for CS Stun, WHM/SCH, and 2 BRD mules for Soulvoice March x2/Madrigal/Minuet. SMN in main party for Perfect Defense was planned, but failed due to error so not included in job listing. Chainspell Stun began after 30 seconds of popping, wore off before the mob was entirely dead, but we had Fanatic's Powders which was used during CS stun as well, and had 2 additional in case of prolonged fight, which we used 1 of them. The DRK/MNK's had nearly 3000HP to begin which did full damage, but degraded before Blood Weapon wore down to 3 damage additional effect. :I would recommend anyone doing with this low of numbers to make sure that you have about 2 minutes worth of damage control/stun lock to ensure victory (Fanatic's Powder, Drinks, etc). Please note that all members are fairly well geared in their respective jobs. -- Bladefury, Leviathan September 27, 2010 *Lowmanned this with 90DNC/NIN main tank + 90RDM & BRD. Also had WAR SAM NIN for weakness procs. Melees TP'd on other mobs and came in to WS, staying out of AOE range otherwise. NIN was backup tank but wasn't needed. His TP moves have a short readying animation and are hard to stun while tanking but did not resist Violent Flourish. Grellow proc ended up being Hyoton: Ni, Red was Seraph Blade and blue was Wheeling Thrust. Due to low TP fed the NM only WS'd about 8~9 times the entire fight and never used Meikyo Shisui. Fight took about 15 minutes. --Hi-chu 21:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Duo-able by very skilled MNK85 and WHM85. Was not there to witness entire fight, but by the time I had arrived the duo had taken the NM to 50%, and myself and a THF only came in for WS, but were nowhere near required. Only time it got 'close' was during a 2h at the end, where he went in red. Notable that the MNK is well merited, and geared (usu, af3, spharai etc). He had nearly 3000 HP with atma and foods, and I believe that would be required to attempt to tank it as MNK. -- Erikthecleric, Ragnarok Alliance setups *Attempted to fight him with a full alliance. We used a general setup since this was an experimental attempt. It didn't went good. From what we saw, Mercurial Strike and Colossal Slam is deadly against most of the people in range. Melee attacks were also not great against him so melee jobs are a bad idea against him. Ranged attacks and Blood Pacts did a good chunk of the damage when the fight was stable. Magic seems to be a good idea too. :We were able to kite him for a while but the tanks were already in bad shape from the beginning. The area nearby has plenty of environmental obstacles, giving the NM some trouble to follow. The NM can be stunned. A rush style assault with a chainspell stun team might work but requires more knowledge about how much damage he can be inflicted during the chainspell windows to be certain. Nightshader 22:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Destroyable by a magic-heavy full alliance, though the fight took nearly an hour. Colossal Slam's supercurse was the biggest problem because despite spamming the spells and abilities, Cursna and Sacrifice couldn't get rid of it and the tanks died quickly afterwards. Repeated Holy Water usage seemed to work, though an altogether better tactic is probably to exploit tactical weaknesses and lock Colossal Slam entirely. Dark-element magic attacks like Drain and Bio2 were generating yellow !! for a good part of the fight, and his use of Colossal Slam dropped off dramatically after being hit with them. Our alliance fought him near Conflux #4 to use altitude to our advantage and avoid massive deaths on the mages once Meikyo Shisui got used. Worked, too, since the only major mage-kill happened during a Meikyo when he Slammed right on top of them after climbing out of the chasm. Should the tanks die, the lake is an excellent place to kite around since the only aggro comes from the occasional Ephemeral enemy that can spawn with the pixies and flies. He does have enhanced movement speed, but not enough to outrun Crimson Cuisses. He's also large enough that he can be spotted (though not targetted) across the lake. Mercurial Strike can be dangerous if the tanks aren't healed quickly, but it seems to be very area-limited and if it goes after an avatar it's likely to miss the tanks on the other side. His other TP moves did not appear to pose the same level of threat. Appears to be immune to Gravity and regular Bind - other enfeebles were having difficulty landing and the RDMs were too busy curing people to be very dedicated to sticking them. Credit for A Goldstruck Gigas is gained even if you're dead when he's killed, as our LS leader discovered to his considerable relief. Gave about 4000 exp to the 15 or 16 people still alive at the end (I didn't count bodies). Tristan Kain 09:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *Killed him with a shout party for quest. Farmed Key Items from NMs first. We used 3x SMN, 2x BRD, 2x RDM/DRK (I think) and 10 DDs if I remember correctly. Opened up with BRD swap and Alexander for PD and then just zerged it down. When Alex wore, RDM took over with Chainspell Stun. Took like 90 seconds to kill. Over all it took us ~90 Minutes from entry, to get all 3 Key items (1/5, 1/2 and 1/4 on them) and to kill Briareus.--Velocy85 11:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *Killed him with the following: 2x SMN, 3x BRD, 2x RDM/DRK & 11 DD's we did a full BRD rotation and had SMN's use Perfect Defense just before we popped it. RDM Started CSS at the start and basic zerg till complete. Fight appoximated 90 sec long. From start to finish took us about 10min (Key Items were previously farmed). No Atma for us, can't seem to find the trigger, but we'll be doing this again and often. -- Lahriel 12:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC)